A Fairy Thanksgiving
by fairytailotaku246
Summary: In which Lucy has a memories of Thanksgiving with her mom, she feels incomplete. Until her best friend comes and makes her feel better. nalu


ITS THANKSGIVING SO…. THERES NO CAPTION FOR THIS. I'VE BEEN HAVING A GOOD DAY, BUT I JUST COULDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS! SO ENJOY!

''Happy Thanksgiving everyone!'' a cheery voice filled the room as everyone lifted up their mugs full of beer. Well almost everyone. A blonde mage was sitting down in the far corner of the guild, nobody noticing of her presence. A certain dragon slayer actually DID notice; unlike everyone else.

''Hey Mira, what's wrong with Lucy?'' Natsu asked worriedly. Mira then turned around with sad look on her face. ''It's just something about her mom, maybe you could cheer her up or something.'' The takeover mage recommended. Natsu nodded his head and started to walk over to the stellar mage. Until an ice mage decided to start a fight with him.

The next thing you know Natsu and Gray are in a brawl. Everyone placing bets and deciding who and who shouldn't win. ''What the hell frosty! I was about to do something important!'' Natsu yelled while his fiery started to takeover in his hands. ''I'm not a fucking snowman asshole!'' Gray replied in his stance ready to go.

The brawl went on for about 10 minutes until Natsu realized he still had to find out what was wrong with Lucy. Natsu then ran out of the guild trying to find Lucy. ''You scared dragon bitch?'' Gray teased. Natsu put up his middle finger in the air as he left the guild.

As he arrived to the mage's apartment, he stealthily climbed through the window. Remembering to lock the latch after he stepped foot into his bestfriend's home. He then realized she was taking a bath, so he just left her alone. ''I just don't know what to do mama, it not the same without you….'' She started to say to herself. With Natsu's dragon slayer hearing, he heard everything she was talking about. The things they used to do together, the things that would make her happy. Anything that had to do with her mother. He knew she missed her mother deeply, but didn't know it could hurt her so much.

''But atleast I have Natsu here with me. He's always there for me when I'm in danger. He puts his friends first before himself, its kinda sweet if you ask me. Natsu could then picture a smile on her face, his Lucy's face. ''Sometimes I wonder if he likes me back, or even loves me for that matter.'' Lucy whispered so no one could hear. But Natsu still heard her. 'She knows? Was I that obvious?' the dragon slayer asked himself. Yes, our dense dragon slayer did love the stellar mage indeed. He felt that about her ever since the day we met in Hargeon. Natsu smirked to himself. 'Atleast she doesn't like that stripper or the playboy' he said happily in his mind.

Sooner or later Lucy walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in her towel as usual. There she saw the dragon slayer sitting on her bed. ''Nnn-atsu, what are you doing here?'' Lucy asked blushing furiously. Natsu didn't even notice she came out because he was so deep in thought. ''Uh, hi Luce, I came over because I noticed you weren't yourself at the guild.'' Natsu explained. Lucy then shook her head, understanding the situation. She had to admit, she was acting out of the normal.

They both were there in silence, each minute passing by. ''Did you hear anything I was saying in there?'' Lucy asked calmly breaking the silence. ''Mmm, yea, just a little. But no big deal.'' Natsu respinding like it was no big deal. Lucy then blushed furiously as she ran back into the bathroom, grabbing her clothes in the process. The door shut behind her and she could hear the footsteps coming towards the door. ''Lucy, it's okay. I know how it feels to loose someone close to you.'' Natsu tried comforting her. All she did was stop and think to herself. 'Could this be my chance?' she thought to herself. She ignored the footsteps that were getting quiet and then silenced by the dragon slayer.

After done changing, she walked out of her bathroom, looking to see the dragon slayer standing in front of her. ''Natsu I can expla…'' she didn't get to finish because Natsu's lips were on hers. Natsu was kissing her! Lucy then deepened into the kiss, neither of them thinking about anything else around them. Once they parted because or lack of oxygen, they both smiled and hugged each other.

''So you did hear me?'' Lucy teased him. Natsu then had pink tinted on his cheeks, sinking his head into his scarf. ''Yea, so what if I did?'' he asked sternly with a cute pout on his face. Lucy then took his hand not afraid if he would let go. ''Lets go to the guild!'' Lucy said cheerily, giving Natsu one of her cheeky smiles. A grin then broke out on his face. ''Yea!'' he was so excited. He grabbed Lucy bridal style then jumped out the window, both of them happy as can be.

There was then a picture frame on her desk, one different then all the other ones. It was a picture of her, her mom, and dad. It then said ''Happy Thanksgiving!'' right under it.

HEY GUYS! I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT. MY STORIES WILL SON BE UPDATED, BUT WILL TAKE A WHILE BECAUSE OF SCHOOL -_- BUT DON'T WORRY, ILL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT! BYE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
